John Larroquette
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana, U.S. | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1974-present | series = Mork and Mindy | character = Baba Hope | episodes = "Ailenation" in Season 4 }} '''John Larroquette' (born November 25, 1947 in New Orleans, Louisiana) guest starred as cult leader Baba Hope in the Season 3 episode of Mork and Mindy titled "Alienation" (episode #9). Career John Larroquette is well recognized to TV viewers for numerous guest roles on many TV series, as well as his cast roles on several popular TV series and films, such as his part of Carl Sack, an attorney and partner with the Crane, Poole & Schmidt law firm on ABC-TV's Boston Legal, as well as his role as Detective Mike McBride on the Hallmark Channel McBride film series. John is perhaps best recognized to TV viewers as Dan Fielding on the long-running NBC-TV series Night Court, a role for which he won four Emmy Awards for during the show's run. Early acting career John started his career in movies in an unusual fashion, as the narrator of the 1974 slash-horror flick The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He first appeared as a regular in a television series in 1976 in the NBC-TV series Black Sheep Squadron '' with Robert Conrad and Dirk Blocker as Lieutenant Bob Anderson, a pilot. He also made an impact in the 1981 Bill Murray/John Candy movie ''Stripes as Captain Stillman, the incompetent commanding officer of the boot camp. He also appeared on the TV series House as "Coma Guy" Gabriel "Gabe" Wozniak in the episode "Son of Coma Guy". ''"Night Court"'' TV series (1984-92) During the early 1980's, John appeared in a series of guest starring roles until 1984, when he hit the big time as Assistant District Attorney Dan Fielding on the NBC-TV sitcom series Night Court. As the boorish, womanizing, sex-obsessed attorney Dan, the character was initially rather conservative but changed after the show's creator Reinhold Weege came to learn more about Larroquette's sense of humor. The role won him Emmy Awards in 1985, 1986, 1987, and 1988. In 1989, he asked not to be considered for an Emmy. After the cancellation of Night Court, John confronted some of his own life as the star of The John Larroquette Show, ''which mirrored his own battles with alcoholism as he portrayed a newly sober man trying to rebuild his life as the night manager of a bus station. One of his co-stars was Chi McBride. Since then, he has been a regular on ABC-TV's short-lived ''Happy Family series and Boston Legal. For four years, from 1985 to 1988, Larroquette won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series for his work on Night Court. He declined to be nominated for a fifth consecutive award in 1989. He won another Emmy in 1998 for a guest appearance on The Practice. He also won a Viewers for Quality Television Award for his work on The Practice. References External links * *John Larroquett at AllRovi Category:Actors Category:Guest stars Category:Male